Here & Now
by Brian's Punk Princess
Summary: Destiny and Leslie are 18 year olds from Pendleton, South Carolina but when they find a ring and are transported back to the 17th century, Destiny meets Jack Sparrow and together, they are sent through a whirlwind of love,passion,deciet, and betrayal. R
1. The Ring

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from POTC. There are a few that I own though in this story that are not from POTC. ENJOY!**

I dive into the pool with my friend, Leslie, and surface quickly. She jumps out and shakes uncontrollably.

"Are you ok Les?" I ask and swim laps around the lap.

"That water is freezing! How can you stand it?" I duck under again before surfacing and shrugging.

"I like swimming. You know, like Jack Sparrow in POTC. He's such a good swimmer you know." I get out and sit in a deck chair, rubbing my neck. She sighs and says,

"But Will Turner is so cute. And you know, normal girls would admire Jack's other quantities." She winks and I throw a towel at her. That's when I notice a ring on the bottom of the pool.

"Did you lose a ring Les?" She looks at her hand and shakes her head because she is wearing hers.

"Nope. You?" I cross my arms and shake my head.

"In all the years that you've known me, have I ever worn a ring? Or any other type of jewelry for that matter?" She sighs and we dive in. I grab it and we kick back up. That's when I notice the water is colder and it's hurting my eyes.

We surface and I look around. Leslie lets out a yelp and grabs my arm under the water. We're in the ocean! I look forward and see land.

"Destiny, um… I don't think we're in Pendleton anymore." Leslie says and I thump her in the head.

"Really? I just thought the pool got bigger." We swim towards shore and lay on the beach, completely out of breath. We made the mistake of falling asleep.

A.N

This is the end of chapter one. I know it's short but I promise that the others will be longer. This is also my first shot at a POTC story so try and be nice. Love, Dj


	2. In Tortuga

I open my eyes when waves splash against my feet. There are 2 guys standing over me and Leslie. The one with a sword at his side looks at me and says,

"Hello." I slowly stand and look at Leslie. She is still asleep. I kick her side and she looks up at me and sees the other guys. She jumps up and grabs me, pushing me in front of her in a futile attempt to cover her-self up.

I stare at her over my shoulder and whisper lowly,

"On the count of 3, run!" She nods and I look at the ground. "1…2…3!!" We take off in the direction of town and I hear the guys yelling,

"Oy lasses! Come back! We won't hurt you!" I run faster and soon, we make it to town.

Leslie and I duck into a house that is deserted and I look in a closet. I pull out a pair of pants and a shirt and throw them at her. She looks at them and sighs. I grab a pair of boots and throw them at her too. She pulls them on and I grab a identical outfit. Finding a sword, I tie it at my side and she looks at her nails.

"My cuticles are ruined!" She whines and I growl silently.

"Stop worrying about your fingers Les. Do you have any idea where we are?" She shakes her head. "We're in Tortuga!" She gasps and looks around.

"You mean we're actually in Tortuga?" I nod. "So…"

"That's right. They're here. Which is why we need to steer clear of them." She frowns.

"But Dej, it's them we're talking about. You know how impossible it is to even get you away from the T.V when you're watching POTC." I sigh and cross my arms.

"Leslie Ann Gerald, promise me on your life that you will NOT try to find Will and do anything else that pops into your little perverted mind when you think about him. Promise." She crosses her arms, taps her foot, and then throws her hands up.

"Ok, ok, ok. I won't try to contact him, find him, or do anything to him… As long as you promise not to find Jack." I nod and we walk out into the street and into a tavern called 'The Bride's Haven' and sit down at a table near the door.

I look around and notice a guy delivering drinks. He walks over to our table and asks,

"Name your poison lasses." I look at Leslie and then say,

"Uh… rum I suppose." Leslie looks at him and flashes a smile at him. He smiles back and asks,

"What'll ye be havin'?" She flutters her eyes at him and I scoff.

"Do you have any EVIAN back there?" He gives her a confused look and looks over at me like 'Is this chick crazy?' I nod at him and he looks back at her.

"Nope."

"How about a cherry coke?" He shakes his head and she sighs. "Then I'll have what she's having." He nods and leaves. I reach over and smack her in the back of her head.

"You idiot!" She looks at me.

"What?!" I roll my eyes and smack her again.

"We're supposed to be in the 17th century you ignoramus! They don't have cherry coke and they don't have EVIAN." I glare at her and the guy comes back.

"2 rums for the lasses." He looks at me. "That'll be 2 silver pennies." I give them to him and he leaves. Leslie takes a small sip and starts coughing. She looks at me as she coughs and I roll my eyes, taking a drink of my rum.


	3. Meeting Will and Jack

Leslie and I walk out of the tavern and sit at the edge of the dock. I look out towards the ocean as the sun sets and she looks over at me.

"I don't get it." She says and I return her gaze.

"Get what Les?" She looks around her.

"How you can feel so calm here. I mean, I would rather be trying to get home, where I could get some EVIAN, than be just staring out at the ocean like you are. How do you do it?" I smile at her and shrug.

"Because where you see something unknown to you, I see something familiar and simple. Where you see danger as the sun sets, I see somewhere to relax. I see this place in its simplicity." She looks out to the ocean and smiles.

"I beg to differ miss." A voice says and I look over my shoulder before jumping up quickly. In front of me is him. The one man I was trying to avoid. Jack Sparrow. I clear my throat and look at him.

"How would beg to differ, Mr…"

"Sparrow. Jack Sparrow."

"Mr. Sparrow?" I say, as if I didn't already know who he was.

"Because what is a world with simplicity? What is a world without danger? For me, life is an adventure and if life isn't adventurous, then it really isn't a life at all. Is it?" He says and I smile. He smiles back and I say,

"You permit a perfect point sir but with all do respect, life being simple, relaxing, and calm is the best life for some of the people here." He nods thoughtfully and rubs his chin.

"Point taken, young miss." He then turns me to face the ocean and puts his hands on my shoulders. I look down at Leslie and see her smiling. "Show me the world through your innocent eyes." I close my eyes and let the sounds of the ocean wash over me.

"I see a world without violence. Where no man belongs to no one else. Where everyone is equal. And where no one can look down on anyone. That's what I see." I open my eyes and turn around to face him. He looks thoughtful for a minute and then asks,

"What's your name?"

"Destiny. Destiny Jones." He smiles and looks at Leslie.

"I'm Leslie Parkenson." She rises and he looks at the both of us.

"Come with me." He turns and walks away. We follow him onto his ship and into his cabin. That's when Will looks up and his eyes lock with mine. I see Leslie, out of the corner of my eye, look at him and blush. He looks over at her and you can see the sparks fly.

'OH NO!'


End file.
